Compensation credits
Update, Thu. July 30 You may now visit the following new page, which provides a full explanation, and lists your teams that qualified towards determining your compensation credits: http://fantasygames.sportingnews.com/stratomatic/compensation_jul09.html (You must be logged in to see this page) Update, Wed. July 29 On Wednesday afternoon, the compensation plan outlined below was executed and the free credits were distributed. Note that all freebies are in the form of credits for the main SOM Online site, where All-Time Greats, and the 2008, 2007, and 1986 seasons are available. If you wish to transfer any or all of your credits to any of our older games (e.g. '70s or 2005 season), please send an email to stratomatic@sportingnews.com with all the details of your request and we will be happy to accomodate you as quickly as we can. Also note that these credits are each worth 2 of any of the half-priced games (2001-2005 seasons, Fantasim). To repeat the specifics of the package: if you had at least 1 active team, you received at least 1 free credit as compensation. For every 3 additional active teams you had (across all of SOM Online, including all older sets), you received 1 more free credit. E.g. 1 team -> 1 credit; 4 teams -> 2 credits; 7 teams -> 3 credits, etc. An "active" team is defined as any team that, as of Friday, July 17, was 1) in preseason and had its Opening Day delayed by one week, 2) in the middle of the regular season, or 3) competing in the postseason (i.e. not eliminated yet). I will soon put up a personalized display where you can view each of your teams that counted as "active" according to the qualifications above and thus counted towards the compensation, so please hold off on any related questions until then. Please accept and enjoy your credit(s) with our humblest apologies and sincerest thanks for your patience and support. Update, Mon. July 27 Now that I've ensured that the resumption of game play over the weekend went smoothly, I'm turning my attention to preparing an efficient, flexible way to distribute the compensation credits to you. As I said, I'd like to give you the power to choose which games you'd like to apply your credits to, as well as preserve the relative values of the credits (i.e. half-price vs. full-price). If all goes well, I'll be performing the distribution on Wednesday, July 29. If I will not be able to make this date, I'll try to give you a heads up as soon as I can. Original post: Fri. July 24 In an effort to apologize to you for this disruption in Strat-O-Matic Online's service, to thank you for your patience and loyalty, and to show you that SN is indeed committed to your satisfaction, we will be granting you free team credits based on the number of active teams you have going. Everyone with at least 1 active team will receive at least 1 free credit as compensation. For every 3 additional active teams you have (across all of SOM Online, including all older sets), you will receive 1 more free credit. E.g. 1 team -> 1 credit; 4 teams -> 2 credits; 7 teams -> 3 credits, etc. I aim to distribute these credits on or about Wednesday, July 29, after we've resumed league play and made sure all our problems are ironed out. An "active" team is defined as any team that, as of the halt of gameplay, was 1) in preseason and had its Opening Day delayed by one week, 2) in the middle of the regular season, or 3) competing in the postseason (i.e. not eliminated yet). I'm going to try and do what I can to give you the power to choose which games you'd like to apply your credits to, and preserve the relative values of the credits so, for example, you can redeem a free ATG credit as 2 half-price (e.g. 2002 season) credits, and vice versa, if you prefer. No guarantees, though, but I'm doing my best. Note that this plan is identical to the one we executed two years ago in the aftermath of our last major site outage. I believe that one was actually more disruptive than this one, but I wanted to make sure we offered at least the same level of compensation this time around. Thanks again for your patience and understanding. SportingNews.com will forever be committed to improving our service and providing you great entertainment. - Bernie H. SportingNews.com